


So Don't Let Go

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little crack fic that I had to do once I started it...<br/>Inspired by Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran's song, Be My Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Don't Let Go

“We’re on top of the world, we’re on top of the world now darling, so don’t let go.” Belle sang loudly.

“Can I call you mine, so can I call you mine now darling for a whole lotta time? My heart finally trusts my mind…” Rumpel warbled in response, grinning at her laughter.

“And I know somehow it’s right.” They sang together. “And oh, we got time, yeah. Darling, just swear you’ll stay right by my side.” Belle wrapped her arms around Rumpel’s neck, and he around her waist, the two swaying.

“And oh, we got True Love, yeah. So darling, just swear you’ll stay right by my side.” They laughed at their edition, but they kept on singing.

“We’re on top of the world,” Rumpelstiltskin began, and Belle echoed it, adding, “Now, darling so don’t let go.”

“I’ve got something to say,” Rumpelstiltskin proclaimed in his warbling song voice. ”You’re perfect, in every way. I’m gonna shout it out -- I wanna tell you now… Cause I know somehow it’s right.”

“And OHHHHHHHHHHH!” Belle screamed the lyrics. “We got time! Yeah! So darling, just swear you’ll stand right by my side.”

“And ohhhh, we got True Love, yeah. So darling just swear you’ll stand, right by my side.” Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

“Be my forever. Be my forever. Be my forever.” Belle challenged him.

“You’re my bright blue sky,” Rumpelstiltskin sang, spinning her around. “You’re the sun in my eyes, oh darling, you’re my life… You’re the reason why.”

“WE’RE ON TOP OF THE WORLD.” Belle had had enough of slow dancing along with Rumpel and so she began to dance to her own beat, laughing as Rumpel began to do the robot.

“Will you love me forever?” Rumpelstiltskin sang the second to last note.

“I’ll love you forever.” Belle promised, stopping her dancing to look at him seriously, smiling shyly at him.

“Be my forever…” Rumpelstiltskin whispered as he walked over to her, taking her hands and kissing them gently. 

“I’ll be your forever.” Belle giggled, holding him close to her and kissing him gently.


End file.
